


My Type

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe- high school, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your ideal type pres.?" Soonyoung said as he and Seokmin looked at Seungkwan in anticipation. Seungkwan sighed, "someone who's easy going, is cute and is like a friend to me, are you happy now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> !!!cross-posted in aff!!!

Hell Week

_noun_

Usually found around midterms & finals.

 

That time of the school year wherein the teachers all decided to put the due date of all the projects a day before the final exam. Being the crammers that they are, Hansol and Seungkwan were only now starting with their project in Social Studies which is due in 4 days. They were now currently seated on Hansol's bed just staring at the ceiling.

"So, when do you actually plan on doing the project?"

Seungkwan asked him as he just laughed and sat up to look at him. "Fine Mr. President" Hansol said as he started to get up from his bed and sat on a chair, "Jeez why did I partner with you" he said jokingly. "Because you love me" Seungkwan said cheekily as he sat up and grinned at his best friend, which just made Hansol laugh. They actually started to do the project that night. 

Seungkwan and Hansol had been friends ever since middle school when they both got the only last bread in the school store. After that they actually despised each other's presence, until their teacher decided to make them partners for a really big project, just like now. As cliché as it sounds, they became best friends after that. They spent time together, eating, buying food, studying, and just plain enjoying each other's presence. Now, it was their last year of high school.

Hansol was your typical happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He wouldn't care that much about things, especially something school related. The good thing is, his grades are actually good enough, he never failed anything despite him not studying that much. He had wavy hair that he spends almost 30 minutes to style every morning. He has big eyes which would make you think he was a doll.

Seungkwan was the student council president of their school. The typical straight A student, who is on the top of the rankings. He would use up his time studying and studying. He doesn't have time for a social life, parties, no anything, even a relationship. 

Once, Seokmin, the class clown, asked him "Pres.! Stop studying for once! Get a girlfriend or a boyfriend or something!" which Seungkwan just told him to go away and did not take his eyes off of what he was reading. But Seokmin did not give up just yet, he went closer to Seungkwan's seat. "Hey, come on Pres.! Just at least uh" while he was thinking of something to get Seungkwan to take his eyes off the textbook, Soonyoung piped in. "What's your ideal type Pres.?" he said and Seokmin looked at him with wide eyes and a smile duplicating his eyes. Soonyoung held up his hand for a high five as Seungkwan took a deep breath finally taking his eyes off the book and looking at them.

They looked at him anticipating his answer.  _To get these idiots out of my sight,_ Seungkwan thought as he gave them his answer. "Someone who's easy going, is cute and is like a friend to me, are you happy now? Now leave" he said. But they both just stayed there thinking of all the possible people in their school who fits his ideal type. Hansol entered the classroom holding two breads and two banana milks, and went directly to Seungkwan's table. "Here" he said as he put the bread and the banana milk on the table, and taking a chair and sitting beside him. He looked up and saw two faces looking at him like he was the answer to all their problems. "Oh, hey" he said and nodded at them as he took a bite of her bread.

"IT'S HANSOL!" they both screamed as they high fived each other repeatedly, while jumping around. The two just looked at them as they went on fanboying. "It is Hansol, right Pres.?" Seokmin insisted holding onto Seungkwan's hand. "He is what? My id- NO!" Seungkwan almost shouted and took his hand out of Seokmin's grasp. Whilst Hansol just sat there watching them curiously. Seungkwan then glared at them which almost instantly made them flee. 

"What was that?" Hansol said while biting off of his bread, which sounded more like "Mwhat wash chat?” Seungkwan just shook his head and continued reading his textbook. Hansol read with him, complaining every now and then about how fast he reads and asks a lot of questions.

“But what does that have to do with anything” he asks then eats the last piece of his bread. Seungkwan puts down his banana milk and was about to answer him when he saw two heads near the teacher’s door. Two heads keeping their fanboying feels to themselves, but failing miserably. When he took too long to answer, Hansol looked up to him to see him looking somewhere. Following his eyes, she saw Seokmin and Soonyoung running away from the classroom.

At the last bell, almost everyone in the whole school screamed. It was Friday, but they had their exams on Monday, which meant that they had to study the whole weekend. On Fridays, Seungkwan would sleep over at Hansol’s house and actually try to help him study. Keyword **_try._**

After an hour of study Physics, Hansol already gave up and started to whine about why they even had to study this if they wouldn’t be a physicist in the future. They both ended up having a movie marathon that night, leaving their books open on the floor.

When morning came, Seungkwan found himself facing the wall of Hansol’s room, his back facing Hansol’s. He stood up and went to pull the blinds on the window, when he suddenly looked at Hansol. The sun shining down on him, emphasizing his facial features.

The way those few strands of hair fell on his face. His eyelashes resting on his cheeks. His lips that were slightly open, breathing small puffs of air.

It was at that moment that Seungkwan felt something weird. Something he’s never felt before.

_His heart just skipped a beat._

He found himself staring at his face as he held on the blinds that never covered the sunlight that morning. He started to move, indicating that he was starting to wake up and this caused him to pull down the blinds suddenly, creating a loud noise. This then made him wake up even more.

Hansol sat up on his bed looking around at his room, seeing as the clock still said 7:30 AM, he laid back down, getting all of the blanket and started snoozing off. Seungkwan was left there looking at the bundle of blankets which nested his best friend.

He quickly went to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning on it. He put his hands on his heart and tried to calm himself. _This is just my heart being stupid._ He kept reminding himself as he went and wash himself up.

It was the day of the exams. Entering the front gates of their school was like entering a cemetery. Students resembled zombies, some had puffy eyes, and they were probably crying their eyes off last night. Some simply looked lifeless, or maybe pandas.

They entered their classroom rather happy compared to the others. “OH THE DAY OF THE EXAMS HAS ARRIVED!” he exclaimed rather loudly causing his classmates to look at him. Seungkwan went to his table smiling at his classmates and sat there, not studying like the rest of the people in the class.

He looked to his left and smiled at Hansol as the latter smiled back.

His heart began to race again. However he just told himself that it was because of the exams and not because of Hansol’s beautiful smile. Yes, it’s because of the exams.

Every single day that passed, Seungkwan became more troubled with what he was feeling. Contrary to what he kept on telling himself, his heart was trying to prove him that it wasn’t his heart being stupid. Every single accidental touch gave him a hint of electricity. Every time he looked at his best friend, it seemed like coincidentally, there was a bright light behind him. Every single night did not end without him screaming into his pillow trying to forget hisface.

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t like his best friend.

Three days passed by slowly as the students finished taking their exams. The duo went and looked at the ranking posted near the entrance. As usual, Seungkwan was on the top again, whilst Hansol was already contented at being 50th out of 200 in their batch.

“Mr. No. 1! You should at least treat me!” Hansol exclaimed as he went and hugged him. This of course made his heart race a thousand beats per minute. His face begins to redden a little as he tries to reciprocate the hug. He regained his cool almost instantly after he released him from the hug. “Sure” he said smugly, which made Hansol laugh at him.

This was another thing. _His laugh_. The way his big eyes become slits when he laughs. Those small wrinkles by his eyes. The way his gums show when he lets out his unique laugh.

They made their way to the arcade and decided that he ordered while he went to look for a seat. “Pres.!” he heard from behind him and it did not take him a long time to know who it was. He looked back a little seeing Seokmin and Soonyoung coming towards him.

“What is the top 1 doing in a place like this?” Seokmin said as he put an arm around Seungkwan. “I actually have a social life, excuse you” he said, and the two just nodded their heads accepting his excuse. “You’re with Hansol aren’t you?” Soonyoung said as he looked around looking for the boy with wavy hair and big eyes. Once he spotted him- looking out the window-, he squealed. Seungkwan and Seokmin looked at him.

Seokmin and Soonyoung both gave him a smile. “Oh NO! We’re not on a date or something okay? I’m just treating him beca-“he rambled and they began laughing at him. “We didn’t say anything about you two having a date” Soonyoung said in between laughs. _Oh, so caught._

“You actually do like Hansol don’t you?” Seokmin asked Seungkwan as he just looked at him with a tensed look.

“Don’t worry, Pres.! We’ll help you!” Soonyoung said with a wink. They ordered, and hurriedly went towards the table Hansol reserved for them. He looked up from his phone and saw the two looking at him with wide smiles, and Seungkwan behind them looking down at the tray.

“Oh, I didn’t know you two were joining us” he said as the two of them sat on the other side of the booth which gave Seungkwan no choice but to sit beside him. They all ate in silence, no one uttered a noise. After what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness, they all decided to play some games before they go home.

Seokmin and Soonyoung went somewhere else and left the two alone. Little did they know, the duo was actually spying on them.

“Finally” Hansol laughed quite nervously as they looked for a game to play. Seungkwan then grabbed his wrist and led him to where the mini karaoke room were. They entered it and sat on the sofa. It was still weirdly silent between the two of them, which actually never happened before.

Hansol expected Seungkwan to grab the mic and immediately choosing a thousand of songs for him to sing, but he just sat there.

“Hey,” Hansol said quietly trying to put a hand on his shoulder “what’s wrong?” He just continued staring at the floor. His heart racing even more than it was when they entered the room. He slowly looked up at him and started to open his mouth trying to say something but it wasn’t coming out.

“I-“he started to say but was hesitant to. He looked at him curiously, his eyes telling him to go on. What was he going to say? “ _I just had the deed with Seungcheol hyung last night”,_ no that’s not possible. “ _I cheated in the exam”,_ that was unlikely for a person like Seungkwan to do. “ _I killed someone”,_ no, just no. Countless of thoughts entered Hansol’s mind, and he was thinking of all of the possible things that Seungkwan was about to say to him.

“I think I _like_ you” he finished, looking down immediately after.

Hansol was shocked. No, actually he was speechless. His best friend for almost 7 years, likes him. He noticed how Seungkwan’s cheeks were slightly tinted with a light shade of red as he kept his head down, afraid to look at him as if he killed someone.

He just sat there and looked at the TV in front of them, trying to decipher how this happened.

Outside, Seokmin and Soonyoung were looking at the karaoke room, where the two went in about 5 minutes ago. “What do you think they’re doing?” Soonyoung said with a squeal. They looked at each other and shouted at the same time “KISSING?!” Which then caused a few people to look at them. “No, no” Seokmin said and they continued looking at the room. They both sighed as they couldn’t see anything that the two were doing. “Well, you never know” Soonyoung said with a pout, as he nudged Seokmin.


End file.
